


Breakfast With The Tylers

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Pete's World [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, In which the Doctor tries to make breakfast for his kids, and things don't really go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, which one of you soniced the toaster?”</p>
<p>The Doctor, clad in a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, stood in front of the kitchen table, holding in his left hand his sonic screwdriver and in his right hand a disintegrated toaster. His brown hair was even messier than usual and his chocolate brown eyes were staring at the two kinds that were sitting at the table in front of him. He started rocking on his heels and he raised both his eyebrows with an expression that meant I’m waiting for an answer, you little Daleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast With The Tylers

“Okay, which one of you soniced the toaster?” 

The Doctor, clad in a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, stood in front of the kitchen table, holding in his left hand his sonic screwdriver and in his right hand a disintegrated toaster. His brown hair was even messier than usual and his chocolate brown eyes were staring at the two kinds that were sitting at the table in front of him. He started rocking on his heels and he raised both his eyebrows with an expression that meant _I’m waiting for an answer, you little Daleks._

The girl sitting on the right side of the table sighed and answered first.

“I have no idea, dad, now can I please have an edible breakfast and go to school?” said the girl evidently annoyed even if she had answered with a gentle and calm voice.

 “Absolutely no, Donna” said the Doctor firmly, placing the incriminated household appliance at the centre of the table. Donna sighed again and ran a hand through her short ginger hair.

 On the other side of the table, a boy, slightly older than Donna, stared mortified at the burnt toaster. Unlike his sister, who had blue eyes, he had hazel eyes (the same as his mother, the Doctor always said) and short brown hair as messy as his father’s. Both of them, however, were covered in freckles.

 “Okay” the boy started saying, turning towards his father “If I tell you whose fault it is, will you let us eat alone?”

 The Doctor braced his hands on the table and lowered his head until he was on eye level with his son.

 “I’m listening” he said.

 “Technically” he started, using his intellectual voice that his mother often said he had certainly inherited from his father “It’s your fault for laying the sonic screwdriver around carelessly, but if you must know, Sarah did it” he finished pointing with his thumb behind his shoulders.

 The Doctor raised his eyes towards the youngest of their offspring. The little one, who was almost three years old, was playing on the living room carpet, pushing aside from her hazel eyes a strand of wayward hair every so often, while eating some cookies she had managed to steal before the start of her father’s investigations.

 “Sarah, is that true?” asked the Doctor raising an eyebrow.

 The little girl raised her eyes towards her father shaking her head and pointed accusingly at her older brother. Managing to talk in between eating cookies, she said “No, it was Jack!”

 “Ha-ha!” exclaimed the Doctor jumping up while his son rolled his eyes “It was you! I feel again like that time I met Agatha Christie. Ah, what a brilliant woman, maybe I should take you to meet her so you can ask her to sing your books- but I’m rambling again… Absolutely mean!” he said after his little babble, pointing at his son with his index finger “Really mean, blaming your little sister like that, Jack Peter Tyler!”

  _There. Concise, detailed, and the full name at the end. Oh, how I love full names! Rose Marion Tyler, Charles John Huffam Dickens, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian- et cetera._

 The Doctor shook his head, trying to focus on a thought a time. Even if he has been human for at least 15 years, his Time Lord mind ran as quickly as the Road Runner chased by the Coyote.

  _Uhm, I really like that cartoon! Maybe later I could do a Looney Toones marathon with Sarah while eating some toa- ah yeah, the toaster is melted…_

He shook his head again, blaming himself for letting his mind flow, but, inevitably, the memory of choosing his first-born’s name came into his mind with a Tardis’s punctuality.

 He remembered, quite amused, his mother in law’s face when he had pronounced the fateful name (“ _Why did you call him after my husband?_ ” “ _What did you want me to call him? Jack Jackie Tyler? Are you serious? Sounds like a tongue twister, the other kids would tease him for the rest of his life!_ ”) and he remember, less amused, the slap that had followed, one of the many that Jackie Tyler had given him in this body.

 Said Jackie Tyler, indeed, had started the new season of slaps right after the Time Lord’s Tardis had vanished from Pete’s World, leaving them standing on Bad Wolf Bay. Just when he and Rose were about to share a second kiss, she had slapped him across his face, blaming him for being the reason of her daughter’s madness. And he couldn’t really say she was wrong…

 The Doctor was taken back to reality when he felt small arms hug his knees and, lowering his gaze, he met his daughter Sarah’s eyes.

 “Time Lord headache, daddy?” she asked.

 “Yup” he agreed, petting her blonde head “Looks like it…”

 “Do you want me to call mummy?”

 The Doctor thought about letting Rose massage gently his temples like she always did in these situations, but then he shook his head and smiled at the little Sarah.

 “Nah, better leave her asleep. Go back to your game” he added more cheerfully and his daughter ran back to the living room with an eel’s agility.

 The Doctor then turned back to Jack who was watching him, hoping he had forgotten about his lecture, but he was disappointed when, clapping his hands, his father smiled and kept going “Molto bene, I was saying-“

 He was again interrupted when the glass doors opened and a familiar blond head appeared.

 “Can I come in?” asked the boy who entered when the Doctor nodded with a cheerful smile.

 Tony Tyler was an 18 years old handsome boy who had by now reached his brother in law’s height. He was kind, open-minded and, above all, really smart ( _like his sister_ , the Doctor thought affectionately) and he was studying to become a doctor ( _a real doctor_ , he often teased him). Tony often came to visit Rose and the Doctor and especially in the morning when they had breakfast together.

 “Uncle Tony!” exclaimed Sarah at the sight of the boy, running towards him.

 “Hey, Sarah” said cheerfully Tony, picking her up and hugging her.

 “Sarah Jane” she hissed, staring at her uncle.

 “Sarah Jane” he corrected himself, lowering the girl until she could hop from his arms and go back to playing.

 Tony then turned towards his brother in law and his eyes slid from his nephew’s exasperated expression to the melted toaster at the centre of the table.

 “Wow” he said, staring at the remains of the household appliance and then at his brother in law “Did you try to sonic the toaster, Doc?”

 The Doctor stared at him with wide eyes, “It wasn’t me! It was Jack!” he said while Tony took a seat at the table. Jack opened his mouth to disagree but barking behind his shoulders interrupted him.

 All three of them turned around and find a puppy sitting near the glass doors, his fluffy head inclined to the side and an adorable expression on his face.

 “Maybe I should take K9 for a walk” suggested Jack hopefully.

 “Absolutely no, you ain’t going anywhere” said the Doctor crossing his arms.

 “But K9 wants to go for a walk!” protested the boy.

 “Tony will take care of him”

 “Wait what?” asked the blond boy, feeling called into question.

 “Can I take Stormageddon for a walk, then?”

 “Stormy is a cat, he doesn’t need to go for a walk”

 “How would you know? Do you speak cat?”

 “Of course I do!”

 “Really?”

 “Absolut- hey! Don’t try to distract me! As punishment you two have to eat the less burn slices of toast that are still edible”

 “What?” exclaimed Tony “I didn’t do anything!”

 “Not you, I was talking to Donna”

 “Uh, Doc, Donna’s not here…”

 “What?!”

 The Doctor tuned towards his daughter’s seat that was now missing a certain red headed girl.

 “Donna did allons-y!” exclaimed Sarah laughing at the incredulous expression on her father’s freckled face.

 Running towards the nearest window, the Doctor put his head and chest outside and shouted, “DONNA HOPE TYLER COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

 “It’s useless, Doc” said Tony who was now laughing with Sarah and Jack “She was already gone when I came here”

 Huffing, the Doctor came back in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, waiting for the laughing of his children to stop, on his face an expression that meant _I’m so not amused._

“Okay” Jack managed to say, wiping off a tear that had slid down his face for laughing too hard “Now that Donna’s gone I can say it: it was her fault”

 “What?” asked the Doctor bracing himself again with his hands on the table, a curious grin on his face.

 “Yup” confirmed Jack with the same grin “She said she wanted to test a science experiment so she took your screwdriver and aimed it at the toaster. She probably used a wrong setting because after three seconds BOOM!” Jack gesticulated with his hands, showing an unequivocal explosion, causing other laughs from Sarah “The toaster blew up. Me and Sarah were there and we saw her, so she said that if we pretended it was me she would have done my physics homeworks for a week, while Sarah got a box of cookies out of the deal”

 “She’s sly, the girl” had to admit the Doctor “And quiet, too, I didn’t even hear her leave”

 “Has the agility of a wolf, that one” agreed Jack.

 “Now” said the Doctor staring at the wretched toaster with a tiny bit of pity “What do we do with you?”

 His thoughts were interrupted when Tony, clearing his throat, nodded with his head at the opening of the corridor. Leaning against the blue doorframe, clad with a simple undershirt and irresistible shorts, there was Rose Tyler. Her long blonde hair fell messily on her shoulders and she was petting with a hand their husky’s head, an amused expression on her pink face.

 “Oh, hello, love!” said the Doctor sweetly, standing in front of the toaster trying (and not managing to) to hide it from his wife’s eyes “Already awake?”

 Rose put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stared at him.

 “Did you made breakfast for the kinds?” she asked with that tongue-between-teeth smile that he oh so loved.

 “Oh yes” he answered, cursing inwardly when Jack and Sarah laughed at him. Tony, on the other hand, had put his chin on his hand and was watching with genuine interest the conversation between his sister and her husband.

 Rose pointed with the index finger of her free hand at the toaster.

 “And that?” she asked curious, trying not to laugh, “Is that part of the plan?”

 “Oh well,” started the Doctor, scratching the back of his neck “More or less…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there whovians! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story :3 I'm new here and I just decided to start posting my italian works (translating the story took almost twice the time I spent writing it, what the hell??) so I really hope you liked it! If you found any errors please let me know and I will correct them :)
> 
> See you soon, guys! *waves*
> 
>  
> 
> [Btw I got the idea for the story from a pic I found on Instagram. I would put it in the text but I have no idea how to do it...]


End file.
